Les romances de Poudlard
by Naussicaa44
Summary: Nos héros sont de retour à Poudlard pour rattraper leur dernière année. La guerre contre le mage noir est enfin derrière eux. Mais l'arrivée d'un élève particulier et de nouvelles tensions entre Harry et Draco risquent de bouleverser la nouvelle année... En pause
1. Le retour

**Titre : **Les romances de Poudlard

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont tous à J.K. Rowling, sauf Luke Prince, qui est de ma propre création.

**Pairing :** Un peu de Luna/Neville et de Ginny/Astoria, mais les couples plus poussés seront…une surprise ! Je n'aime pas qu'on me dévoile l'histoire avant la fin donc je vais essayer de me retenir pour ceux qui me liront (espérons qu'il y en aura).

**Note :** Je vais essayer de respecter le plus possible l'histoire de l'auteur originale, mais je ne prendrais pas en compte l'épilogue du livre 7. C'est ma première fanfic mais je ne vous demanderais pas d'être gentils dans vos reviews car les commentaires, bon ou mauvais, peuvent aider à avancer.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1 :<strong>** le retour**

Dans la gare londonienne de King's Cross, un groupe de quatre adolescents se dirigeait vers la voie 9. Parmi eux, un jeune homme brun aux yeux verts de dix-huit ans observait les trains qui les entouraient, repensant à la première fois où il était rentré dans cette gare, huit ans plus tôt. A cette époque, il était encore un enfant, découvrant un monde plein de nouveautés et de surprises. Il s'était fait de nombreux amis, et avait vécu des aventures formidables avec eux – mais il s'était aussi fait des ennemis, qui avaient essayé de détruire son bonheur tout neuf. Une bataille en avait découlé, et, l'année précédente, il avait perdu certains de ses camarades, de ses êtres chers qu'il avait tout juste rencontré. La mort de son parrain, qu'il ne connaissait que depuis trois ans, l'avait tout particulièrement marqué. Alors qu'il ressassait le passé, une voix féminine l'appela :

-Harry ! Tu as dépassé la voie !

Le jeune homme se retourna, et vit que ses amis le regardaient avec un air inquiet. Il sourit à la brune qui venait de parler, et s'avança vers le groupe.

-Désolé Hermione, s'excusa-t-il, je suis un petit peu dans la lune aujourd'hui.

-On voit ça ! s'exclama un roux du même âge, Depuis qu'on est partis, tu regardes le ciel comme un idiot et tu ne fais pas attention à ce qui se passe autour de toi !

-Ron ! s'écria la brune.

-Il a raison Hermione, appuya une rousse plus jeune que le reste du groupe, Harry a failli se faire écraser en descendant de la voiture. Et il ne l'a même pas remarqué !

Ledit Harry lui fit un sourire désolé.

-Ce n'est pas une raison pour me traiter d'idiot, n'est-ce pas Ginny ?

-Seul un idiot pourrait mourir écrasé par une voiture après avoir vaincu le mage noir !

Le groupe se retourna vers celui qui venait de parler. Il s'agissait d'un homme de l'âge des trois ainés du groupe, aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux gris, un air hautain peint sur son visage.

-Malfoy ! s'exclama Harry, Que me vaut l'honneur de ta présence ?

Le blond avait toujours été la Némésis du jeune homme. Rivaux dans les maisons, dans le caractère, la façon de penser, et même de camps pendant la bataille qui avait fait rage. Son revirement vers le bien et son aide pour vaincre le mage noir avaient été les seules choses qui le sauvaient d'une mort certaine.

-Il faut bien que je repasse une année, répondit le blond, S'il n'y avait pas eu…tous ces problèmes, j'aurais déjà passé mes ASPICs, et je n'aurai pas à revoir ton visage de balafré une année de plus.

Les joutes verbales entre les deux jeunes gens continuaient, malgré l'amélioration de leur relation. Ils ne se détestaient plus, chacun ayant augmenté son estime de l'autre lors de la bataille, mais ils avaient décidé de continuer à s'affronter, pour ne pas perturber les gens qui les avaient connus et qui avait passé les huit dernières années avec eux, à l'exception de leurs amis proches. Pour quelqu'un de l'extérieur, ils ne se supportaient toujours pas, s'énervant l'un contre l'autre à chacune de leur rencontre. Mais lorsqu'ils étaient seuls, de longs débats s'engageaient, et leurs amis mettaient du temps à les séparer quand ils avaient commencé à parler.

-Arrêtez de vous affronter, gémit un métis derrière l'épaule du blond. On sait tous que vous vous aimez bien.

-Blaise !

Le blond fit une moue fière tandis que les deux jeunes filles accueillirent le nouvel arrivant en lui sautant au cou.

-Le séducteur de ces dames est arrivé ! clama-t-il un sourire aux lèvres, Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer quelle horreur j'ai vécue ! Pas une seule fille avec moi, et je me suis retrouvé seul avec Théo dans la gare. Un enfer !

Ledit Théo était plongé dans un livre, et ne leva même pas la tête pour saluer ses camarades. Mais comme les autres le connaissaient, ils n'étaient pas vraiment gênés. Théodore Nott et Blaise Zabini étaient les meilleurs amis de Draco. Serpentards et fils de mangemorts, ils s'étaient battus de leur côté puis avaient changé de camp pour soutenir le Sauveur et ses amis. Depuis, les relations tendues qu'ils avaient à cause de la rivalité Gryffondor/Serpentard avaient disparues. Blaise s'était rapproché des filles et d'Harry, tandis que Théodore était devenu un ami d'Hermione avec qui il partageait son amour des connaissances.

Alors que Draco allait sortir une réplique cinglante à son meilleur ami, un cri strident retenti à travers la gare :

-Draco ! Blaise ! Ginny ! Hermione ! Tout le monde ! On est là !

Deux jeunes filles brunes couraient en direction du groupe d'amis, leurs valises trainant derrière elles. Elles souriaient, et avançaient sans faire attention aux personnes les entourant. En arrivant au niveau des autres, elles s'arrêtèrent et se jetèrent aux cous des garçons. La plus petite compta le nombre de ses camarades, et s'indigna :

-Tout le monde est déjà là ? Oh non ! On est arrivées les dernières, Astoria !

-C'est de ta faute, Pansy, répliqua l'intéressée, Tu as mis trop de temps pour venir me chercher !

-Quoi ? Qui est-celle qui n'était pas prête quand je suis arrivée ?

Les deux filles s'apprêtaient à partir dans une dispute qui aurait put durer toute la journée, mais ce fut le moment que choisit le silencieux Théo pour annoncer le prochain départ du train. Le groupe se dirigea alors vers le quai 9 ¾, entre le quai neuf et dix. Une foule d'adolescents, de dix à dix-huit ans se pressaient dans le train, créant un flot de conversations insaisissables. Les neufs amis grimpèrent dans le train, et se séparèrent en petits groupe pour se répartir dans les wagons.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le Poudlard Express démarra, emmenant les élèves vers leur école et lieux de résidence pour la prochaine année.

v  
>V<br>**V**

* * *

><p><strong>V<strong>  
>V<br>v

Des groupes d'adolescents se dirigeaient vers un château dans un silence religieux. Les souvenirs encore trop frais des batailles ressortaient, emplissant les cœurs de tristesse à la pensé des êtres chers morts au combat. Une série d'hommes et de femmes en robes de sorciers s'avança pour saluer les arrivants. Parmi eux, Minerva McGonagall, la nouvelle directrice, se rapprocha des élèves et les incita à rentrer.

Harry, Draco et leurs amis s'avancèrent vers la sorcière, suivis de tous les autres. Le cœur lourd, ils traversèrent le parc et entrèrent dans le hall du château. Malgré les réparations, on pouvait encore voir les dégâts occasionnés par les affrontements. Une fois que tous furent rentrés, la directrice s'adressa à la foule :

-Les élèves de chaque maison se répartiront dans leurs dortoirs, en attendant le banquet de début d'année et l'arrivée des premières années. Je laisse aux préfets des années précédentes le soin de guider leurs camarades vers leurs salles communes respectives. A ce soir.

Les élèves s'éparpillèrent par maisons, puis se dirigèrent vers les dortoirs qu'ils avaient tous partagé les dernières années. Ron, Hermione, Harry et Ginny suivirent le groupe des Gryffondors, tandis que Blaise, Draco, Pansy, Théodore et Astoria suivirent celui des Serpentards.

Les années se répartirent alors dans les dortoirs, et Ron et Harry se retrouvèrent avec Neville, Seamus et Dean, leurs amis ayant combattu à leur côté. Ils discutèrent un moment des années passées et de celle qui venait, puis Harry dut partir rejoindre la directrice pour préparer son discours d'encouragement.

v  
>V<br>**V**

* * *

><p><strong>V<strong>  
>V<br>v  
><strong>POV Harry<strong>

Harry emprunta les couloirs menant au bureau du professeur McGonagall, cherchant des mots qu'il pourrait dire lors de son discours. En tant que Survivant et Celui-qui-tua-le-mage-noir, il se devait de rassurer et encourager ses compagnons. Mais comment les encourager alors qu'il était lui-même désespéré ? Il regrettait amèrement les rires de ses amis disparus, de ceux qu'il considérait comme une famille. Il se sentait faible, vidé en passant dans les lieux abimés par des combats. Mais il devait être fort pour sourire et vivre cette nouvelle année. Ils avaient tous besoin de ce rattrapage, que ce soit pour passer leurs examens ou pour faire cicatriser les blessures dues à la guerre, qu'elles soient physiques ou morales. Le Survivant se dit alors qu'il devrait en parler.

C'est à cet instant qu'il arriva devant la gargouille. Il donna le mot de passe, puis s'engouffra dans les escaliers menant au bureau où la directrice le guiderait dans l'écriture de son discours aux élèves.

**Fin POV**  
>v<br>V  
><strong>V<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>V<strong>  
>V<br>v

Les élèves se rassemblaient dans la grande salle, remplissant les tables de chaque maison. Hermione, Ron et Ginny s'installèrent à la table de Gryffondor, face à Draco, Théodore, Blaise, Astoria et Pansy qui faisaient de même du côté Serpentard. Lorsque tous furent installés, Harry arriva, suivi de la directrice, et déclara :

-Durant les deux dernières années, notre éducation a été remplacée par une guerre terrible. Ceux d'entre vous qui ont été impliqués ont gagné beaucoup d'expérience, mais ont perdu beaucoup. Malgré la fin de la guerre et la mort du mage noir, les pertes furent énormes. Chacun d'entre nous a connu la douleur de la mort d'un être cher. Des personnes tuées pendant la guerre, ou par ses répercutions. Pour saluer le courage de ceux qui se sont battus et pour honorer leur mort, je vous demanderais, en mémoire de ces personnes, de respecter le silence.

La foule se tut, et Harry se dégagea pour laisser la place à Hagrid, qui cita les noms des personnes perdues à jamais. A la mention de Tonks, Remus et Rogue, le Survivant et ses amis sentirent leurs cœurs se serrer. Lorsque le dernier nom, celui de Fred Weasley, résonna dans la salle, Ginny éclata en sanglot dans les bras de son frère.

Le silence dura un moment encore. Puis les bruits d'une foule se pressant aux portes résonnèrent : les premières années venaient d'arriver. Harry prit place à la table des Gryffondors, tandis que la directrice fit signe s'ouvrir l'accès à la salle. Un flot d'élèves pénétra dans la pièce, et la répartition dans les maisons commença.

Les exclamations de joie fusant lorsqu'un élève arrivait à la table d'une maison rassurèrent Harry quant à l'ambiance de la nouvelle année. Une fois tous les élèves répartis, la directrice fit son discours de début d'année, puis le banquet commença, et des discutions animées s'entamèrent, liant toutes les tables, faisant abstraction des différences de maison et d'âges. Blaise s'installa même à la table des Gryffondors pour parler à Ginny.

Après le repas, les amis se séparèrent avec regrets et rentrèrent dans leurs dortoirs, se préparant comme toujours à une année mouvementée dans le château de Poudlard…

**Fin**** chapitre 1  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Alors ? C'est comment ? C'est la première fois que je publie une de mes histoires, donc jusque là je n'ai eu que l'avis de ma famille, mes amis et ma prof de français.<br>Je m'attends à plein de commentaires négatifs, même si il faudrait déjà que quelqu'un me lise (Je suis négative par nature, faut pas m'en vouloir).

Sinon, pour ceux qui me lisent, j'écris assez lentement, même si j'ai déjà quelques textes de près à insérer dans les chapitres. Je mettrais donc du temps à poster les prochains chapitres, surtout que je galère avec ce site ! -"


	2. Mascarade

**Titre : **Les romances de Poudlard

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont tous à J.K. Rowling, sauf Luke Prince, qui est de ma propre création.

**Pairing :** Un peu de Luna/Neville et de Ginny/Astoria, mais les couples plus poussés seront une surprise. Je préviens quand même que les couples seront homosexuels (fille x fille;garçon x garçon), donc ceux qui n'aiment pas peuvent passer leur chemin, du moins à partir du chapitre 3.

**Note :** Comme je l'ai dit, les couples principaux seront homosexuels et je commencerais à faire réellement avancer les relations à partir du chapitre 3, le chapitre 2 étant encore concentré sur l'amitié, malgré quelques différences avec l'œuvre originale pour les caractères des personnages. Ceux qui ne supportent pas les relations entre hommes ou entre femmes pourrons encore lire ce chapitre, mais les suivants risquent de leur déplaire. Merci de votre compréhension et bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 :<strong>** mascarade**

Cela faisait une semaine que Harry et les autres étaient revenus à Poudlard. Les peurs et la tristesse dus à la bataille avaient disparus, remplacés par la joie de pouvoir s'amuser avec les amis et le sentiment de paix provenant du château et du parc. Les traces de combats encore visibles quelques temps auparavant s'étaient effacés, et même la forêt interdite dégageait une impression de calme et de sérénité. La vie reprenait son cours, comme si l'attaque du mage noir n'avait été qu'un mauvais rêve.

Du haut de la tour des Gryffondors, Hermione observait les première année faire leurs essais sur les balais. Leur visage s'éclairant à chaque nouvelle leçon lui rappelait ses deux meilleurs amis à leurs onze ans. Malgré leurs aventures, ils étaient toujours aussi espiègles et immatures, s'amusant pour un rien. La jeune fille avait un moment pensé que la guerre les aurait marqué plus fortement, mais les deux garçons avaient gardé le sourire. Sa rupture avec le rouquin ne les avait pas non plus éloignés, leur amitié étant plus forte.

Un grognement attira l'attention de la Gryffondor vers Harry. Celui-ci semblait mal réveillé, et marmonnait des choses sur Ron criant dans son sommeil. Après quelques minutes pendant lesquelles les deux jeunes gens discutèrent de leur programme pour la journée, une tête coiffée d'une touffe rousse pénétra dans la salle, indiquant aux deux amis que quelqu'un en avait eu marre des cris du Weasley. Ce dernier s'approcha de ses amis pour se plaindre de Seamus qui avait eu le culot de le réveiller un samedi matin, mais le regard du Sauveur le fit hésiter. Il préféra se taire, faisant seulement un signe pour proposer à ses amis d'aller manger. Ils partirent donc en direction de la grande salle, croisant les élèves des autres années qui couraient vers leur salle de classe. Quand ils arrivèrent devant les portes, une voix au ton sarcastique les fit se retourner :

-Alors Potter, mal dormi ? Tu as la tête de quelqu'un réveillé avec un pétard. Oh ! Suis-je bête ! Tu as toujours cette tête !

Les élèves présents dans le couloir se turent pour écouter les célèbres joutes verbales des Némésis. Les deux jeunes hommes s'observaient avec un air de défi feint, cherchant dans le regard de l'autre les réponses à des questions qu'ils ne pouvaient se poser.

-Au contraire, Malfoy, répondit le brun, J'ai merveilleusement bien dormi ! Mis à part le fait que tu te trouvais dans le même bâtiment que moi, la nuit a été parfaite !

Le blond fit une expression de dégoût, puis entra dans la grande salle, suivit de Blaise qui fit un léger clin d'œil aux trois Gryffondors.

Harry soupira. Il en avait marre de toujours feindre la haine entre lui et Draco. Ils étaient très proches, et leur discussion épistolaire avait été une activité très appréciée des deux pendant l'été. Hermione et Ron avaient discuté avec certains de leurs camarades, et l'idée de voir les deux pires ennemis se parler comme des amis proche les choquait au plus haut point. Personne parmi les élèves ne voulaient voir des Serpentards et des Gryffondors ensemble. Le groupe avait essayé de trouver une solution, mais ils ne pouvaient que se parler en secret ou par messages, ce qui ne les arrangeait pas. Les Serpentards avaient proposé d'y aller doucement, mais le Survivant n'en pouvait plus. Il voulait pouvoir parler à Draco de sa semaine sans avoir à être ironique, pouvoir saluer Pansy et Astoria quand il les croiserait dans les couloirs, rire des blagues de Blaise sans devoir s'en moquer, et même prendre les mêmes livres que Théo à la bibliothèque sans avoir à s'en plaindre. Le rendez-vous qu'ils s'étaient tous fixé le samedi soir avant le repas ne lui suffisait pas. Il avait le droit de bien s'entendre avec qui il voulait ! Mais leurs amis, et plus particulièrement Draco, avaient trop peur de la réaction de leur camarades pour s'affirmer « amis des Gryffondors ». Ils étaient donc bloqués dans une routine d'insultes et de remarques cruelles à l'adresse de leurs amis.

Le Survivant regarda ses deux camarades, puis il ouvrit les portes. La grande salle n'était remplie que par les « huitième année » venus pour rattraper les leçons et repasser les examens. Leurs emplois du temps étaient moins chargés en début d'année, ils pouvaient donc se lever plus tard que les autres élèves. Harry et ses amis s'installèrent à la table des Gryffondors, et entamèrent leur repas. Au moment où Ron s'apprêtait à parler, Pansy pénétra dans la salle, un sourire triomphant aux lèvres. Lorsqu'elle aperçu ses amis rouges et or, son visage se décomposa. Elle avança d'un pas moins assuré vers la table des serpents, et lança un regard désolé en direction d'Hermione avant de déclarer :

-Eh bien ! On dirait que les lions de Gryffondor ont lancé une nouvelle mode ! La coiffure saut du lit, c'est populaire chez les moldus ?

Les subordonnés de Draco se mirent à rire tandis que leur leader s'écrasait sur sa chaise. Astoria, qui était déjà arrivée, se mordit les lèvres et Blaise secouait la tête en signe d'exaspération. Tous avaient envie d'arrêter cette mascarade et de se comporter normalement. Draco semblait misérable, la tête baissée pour ne pas croiser le regard de ses amis. Harry se leva, énervé par l'attitude du blond, et sortit de la salle pour rejoindre ses dortoirs. Ron s'excusa silencieusement à Blaise, et sortit lui aussi, suivi d'Hermione. Les quatre verts et argents se regardèrent, ne sachant comment réagir, puis décidèrent de retourner à leur propre salle commune pour demander au Serpentard le plus intelligent une réponse à leur problème.

Une fois arrivés, ils le trouvèrent assis sur un fauteuil, le nez dans un livre. Pansy et Astoria firent des yeux de chiens battus et le supplièrent :

-Théo ! Théo, mon Théodore, qu'est ce qu'on doit faire ? On a été cruels avec eux et il est parti sans nous regarder !

-**Tu** as été cruel avec eux ! s'exclama Draco à l'adresse de Pansy, Moi je n'ai rien fait !

-Justement ! Le génie releva la tête de son livre pour regarder le Prince des serpents, Si j'ai bien compris, vous parlez de Harry, Ron et Hermione, vu que Ginny est en cours. Mais ça compte pour elle aussi. L'idée, c'est qu'ils en ont marre de devoir simuler des disputes. Ils ont envie de nous parler, de nous saluer, bref, d'être amis avec nous. Et, comme ils sont des Gryffondors, ils n'ont pas peur de l'opinion de leurs camarades. Mais, comme nous sommes des Serpentards, et ça s'exerce plus sur Draco que sur les autres, nous n'osons pas nous affirmer et clamer notre amitié.

-Ça on le savait déjà ! s'énerva Blaise, Tu peux nous dire comment on recolle les morceaux ? Draco est incapable de dire à la bande d'imbéciles qui le suivent qu'il est le meilleur copain du « petit pote Potter » !

Le blond s'offusqua :

-Hey ! Ne parle pas de moi comme ça ! Ces idiots seraient capables de se retourner contre nous et de nous faire des coups bas si on leur dit la vérité ! Ils vont nous considérer comme des traitres à notre maison ! Hors de question de dire quoi que ce soit !

Le jeune homme se retourna, furieux, et partit vers son dortoir de préfet. Une fois enfermé dans sa chambre, il s'installa sur son lit pour se plaindre à son oreiller. Il avait raison, enfin !

Après avoir grogné pendant quelques heures, il revint à la salle commune des serpents et rejoignit ses amis qui semblaient discuter intensément. Il les regarda, curieux, puis se résigna. Les cinq camarades se dirigèrent alors vers la grande salle pour manger, l'heure du déjeuner étant arrivée. Le blond soupira intérieurement. Il savait qu'il devait au moins s'excuser au Survivant. Et il devait le faire rapidement, car pour une fois, il était en tort. Il comptait le faire discrètement après le repas, mais ses quatre amis en avaient prévu autrement...

v  
>V<strong><br>V**

* * *

><p><strong>V<strong>  
>V<br>v

**POV Harry**

Harry mangeait son repas, Ron, Hermione et Ginny essayant de lui remonter le moral. Le manque de réaction et l'écrasement total de Draco avait extrêmement blessé le jeune homme. Même si il ne voulait pas attirer l'attention, il aurait pu au moins le regarder, ou s'excuser ! Mais le Serpentard avait évité son regard, et ne s'était plus montré depuis. Le Survivant savait pertinemment que la fierté des Malfoy l'empêcherait probablement de s'excuser, mais il aurait au moins pu réagir un petit peu aux remarques de Pansy ! Pas un regard, ni même un rire faux pour faire impression. Rien. Pendant leurs joutes habituelles, le sourire moqueur et la voix pleine d'ironie du blond remontait un petit peu l'humeur du lion, mais cette fois, il n'avait rien fait. Rien. Le jeune homme laissa tomber sa fourchette et s'effondra sur le banc où il était assis. Ron voulu le rassurer, mais ne trouva pas les mots et implora sa sœur de parler à sa place.

-Tu sais, essaya-t-elle, ce n'est pas qu'il ne veut pas le faire. Il n'a pas le courage, c'est tout. Draco est un Serpentard, et ceux-ci sont connus pour leur grande fierté aussi bien que pour leur couardise.

Le brun sembla perdu dans ses pensées, et, au moment où ses amis se demandèrent si il avait vraiment entendu, il répondit :

-Je sais, je sais. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que si il me considérait vraiment comme son ami, il en serait fier et le clamerait à tous. « Je suis fils de Mangemort mais aussi l'ami du Survivant ! Qui peut en dire autant ? »...ou quelque chose dans le genre.

La jeune fille acquiesça. Ils étaient tous d'accord pour dire que le comportement du prince des Serpentards était plus lâche que ce qu'ils pensaient. Aucun d'entre eux ne se doutait que le jeune homme allait fuir la queue entre les jambes quand il s'agissait d'affronter sa maison. Il n'avait pourtant eu aucun mal à annoncer son amitié avec Harry à ses parents, qui avaient très bien réagi à la nouvelle, même si le père avait été légèrement réticent au départ.

Alors que le Survivant allait repartir dans ses réflexions, les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent sur la seule personne qu'il ne voulait pas voir pour le moment. Draco s'avança vers sa table, le regard fier. Tellement fier qu'il n'avait pas vu que ses amis ne s'étaient pas dirigés vers la table des Serpentards, mais celle des Gryffondors, et qu'ils s'étaient installés entre Harry et les autres. La réaction des élèves fut immédiate : le serpents et le lions criaient à la traîtrise, et les deux autres maisons demandaient pourquoi cette scène avait lieu. Au milieu de tous, Draco observait ses amis la bouche ouverte de surprise, le yeux écarquillés d'incompréhension. Ses subordonnés lui hurlaient dans les oreilles en demandant ce qui se passait, et il mit du temps à se remettre du choc. Lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits, il fronça les sourcils, et hurla à travers la salle :

-Bande de traîtres !

La foule se tut, coupée par le cri de rage. Harry observa, penaud, le visage déformé par la haine du Serpentard, et son cœur se serra. Il prit tout son courage pour se lever, et s'avança vers son ami. Il s'arrêta devant lui, et lui lança un regard triste qui exprimait tout ce qu'il ressentait. Après quelques secondes, il remarqua que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Il les essuya, puis lança un dernier regard vers son ancien ennemi avant de quitter la grande salle et de rentrer dans son dortoir. Une fois à l'intérieur, il s'effondra sur son lit et recommença à pleurer.

**Fin chapitre 2**

* * *

><p>Alors ? Comment c'était ? J'ai beaucoup dévié des caractères originaux de Draco et d'Harry, mais j'en avais besoin pour continuer dans mon histoire. Je suis désolée pour ceux qui voulaient que je respecte exactement les personnages de J.K. Rowling, et encore plus pour ceux qui aimaient bien mon texte mais qui ne veulent pas voir des couples gays. C'était mon idée initiale pour mon histoire, vu que les premières fanfics que j'ai lu sur ce site étaient du Yaoi (étant moi-même une fan de ce genre). Pour ceux que ça ne dérange pas, je préviens que les relations entre femmes risquent d'être un petit peu aléatoires, comme au départ je n'aime pas vraiment ça.<p>

Merci d'avoir lu ce deuxième chapitre et en espérant que vous lirez les suivants !


	3. Révélation

**Titre : **Les romances de Poudlard

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont tous à J.K. Rowling, sauf Luke Prince, qui est de ma propre création.

**Pairing :** Un peu de Luna/Neville et de Ginny/Astoria. Pour les autres couples, vous les découvrirez en lisant mon histoire. Attention : couple gays à venir, donc homophobes s'abstenir. Si on n'aime pas, on ne lit pas, et surtout on ne fait pas de commentaires à cause de ça !

**Note** **: **Pour ceux qui aimaient mon histoire MAIS ne supportent pas les relations homosexuelles, j'écrirais une nouvelle version de mon histoire avec d'autres couples après avoir fini celle-ci. Merci d'attendre jusque là.

**Note 2 :** J'ai écrit ce chapitre plus rapidement que les autres et j'ai peur qu'il ne satisfasse pas vos attentes. A vous de me le dire !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 :<strong>** révélation**

** POV Draco**

Le prince des Serpentards était assis sur son lit, les yeux fixés sur un point invisible du mur en face de lui. Ses pensées étaient toutes dirigées vers un Gryffondor et ses larmes. Plus que la conspiration que Blaise et les autres avaient mise en place, c'était le visage d'Harry qui l'avait le plus marqué. Draco ne s'attendait absolument pas à ce que le Survivant se mette à pleurer parce qu'il avait nié leur amitié. La tristesse présente dans les magnifiques yeux verts du jeune lion serrait le cœur du blond chaque fois qu'il y repensait.

Magnifiques yeux verts ? Draco se leva soudainement. Il n'avait pas pensé ça, n'est-ce pas ? Il marcha dans sa chambre dans l'espoir de se calmer.

-Je suis encore sous le choc dû aux actions de Blaise. Je ne pense pas clairement. Je ne peux pas dire que les yeux de Harry sont magnifiques !

Le jeune homme se rassit brutalement. Il essaya de penser à son ami le plus calmement possible. Ils s'entendaient mieux depuis la guerre, mais pas à **ce** point ! Draco fit défiler des images d'Harry dans sa tête – les images qui venaient quand il pensait à lui : Harry souriant, Harry furieux, Harry vexé, Harry triste, Harry au quidditch, Harry avec le pull cousu par la mère Weasley, Harry nu sous sa douche...**NU ? **Une fois encore, le Serpentard se releva, marcha, puis se rassit. L'image du corps fin et musclé du brun ne voulait pas s'effacer. Draco soupira et s'affala sur son lit.

Il devait se résigner : Il était amoureux de Harry Potter !

**Fin POV**

v  
>V<strong><br>V  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>V<strong>  
>V<br>v

Théodore Nott était tranquillement assis dans la bibliothèque et lisait, une montagne de livres sur la table devant lui. Derrière une étagère à proximité, Draco Malfoy hésitait, marchant vers la pile d'ouvrages, se tournant pour sortir, puis se dirigeant de nouveau vers son ami. Celui-ci, agacé par ce manège qui durait depuis quelques minutes déjà releva la tête de son livre et arrêta le blond :

-Tu veux me parler ou tu comptes creuser un trou en marchant pour me faire tomber dedans ?

Le Prince des serpents se stoppa net. Il grogna, puis s'installa en face du génie. Il regarda ses chaussures un instant, et releva la tête pour faire face à son camarade :

-Théo, j'aime un homme.

Le brun leva un sourcil, peu surpris.

-Et donc, maintenant que tu t'en est rendu compte, tu me demande des conseils, c'est ça ?

Le blond acquiesça, les yeux baissés. Théodore Nott était connu pour être le génie des Serpentards, son intelligence rivalisant avec celles des Serdaigles et d'Hermione Granger. Mais ses amis connaissaient une chose qui contrastait avec sa façade de savoir pur et de silence : Il était gay, très bavard à ce sujet, et un véritable pervers. Draco avait été particulièrement choqué quand il avait appris que son ami fantasmait sur les hanches des hommes, mais il s'en était vite accommodé, demandant juste au brun de ne pas leur faire part de ses ébats. Et le fier Malfoy était à présent devant lui, rêvant des fesses du Sauveur, et suppliait son ami de l'aider. Ami qui, étant un génie, avait déjà deviné le coup de cœur de Draco avant lui. Le malaise du jeune homme augmentait à vue d'œil. Il implorait mentalement Merlin d'abréger ses souffrances. Soudain, la voie de Théo coupa le silence :

-Tu en as mis du temps ! Je sais que tu es lent, mais tu aurais du comprendre tout de suite ce qui se passait après avoir vu Harry pleurer quand il a pensé que tu l'avais trahi !

-C'est vous qui m'avez trahi ! Pourquoi avoir fait ça ?

Draco s'était levé en criant, furieux. Son interlocuteur se leva à son tour, plus calmement.

-Pour te faire réagir, dit-il simplement, Tu ne voulais pas t'affirmer, il fallait faire quelque chose. Si on avait laissé la situation telle qu'elle était, vous auriez continué à vous battre toute l'année, Harry se serait marié avec une jolie jeune fille, et tu aurais découvert ton amour pour lui en ayant le cœur brisé.

Draco se figea, puis se rassit, résigné.

-Qu'est-ce que je dois faire alors ? demanda-t-il d'une voie éteinte.

-Tout d'abord, excuse toi auprès d'Harry. On verra la suite plus tard...

v  
>V<strong><br>V  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>V<strong>  
>V<br>v

Après avoir confessé son amour pour le Survivant à Théo, Draco essaya à tout prix de s'excuser. Mais, à chaque fois qu'il s'approchait d'Harry, celui-ci s'écartait sans le regarder et partait, l'ignorant totalement.

Le pauvre serpent cherchait en vain une solution pour parler à son bien-aimé, et l'aide de Théo fut ne fut pas superflue pour trouver une idée. Ils décidèrent ensemble d'attendre le samedi suivant pour leurs habituelles réunions. Draco se rendit compte qu'il n'avait aucun esprit tactique et que foncer dans le tas comme il l'avait fait n'était d'aucune efficacité. Pendant les quelques jours qui suivirent, il diminua donc ses approches, et se mit même à éviter Harry. Et enfin, le samedi arriva...

v  
>V<strong><br>V  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>V<strong>  
>V<br>v

Harry pénétra dans la salle sur demande. Ron, Ginny et Hermione arriveraient plus tard, l'un bloqué par une partie d'échecs, et les autres s'aidant mutuellement dans leurs devoirs. Le jeune homme était arrivé un peu en avance, espérant pouvoir se calmer un peu avant l'arrivée du groupe. Draco serait absent, ses obligations de préfet l'obligeant à patrouiller dans les couloirs ce soir-là. Blaise arriverait sans doute avant Astoria et Pansy, qui passaient toujours un temps incalculable à se préparer. Le Survivant s'installa sur un des fauteuils de la pièce, mais un mouvement attira son attention. Il était sensé être seul pourtant. Quand une chevelure blonde se positionna devant lui, il sursauta, puis une colère intense le traversa. Il se leva, furieux, et contourna celui à qui il ne voulait plus jamais parler. Celui-ci lui attrapa le bras et l'empêcha de s'enfuir. Harry garda les yeux rivés sur la porte, déterminé.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Malfoy ?

Sa voix était aussi froide qu'il pouvait la faire, malgré la pointe de tristesse qui sonnait à chaque mot. Il imagina le visage fier du blond sourire, et attendit une réponse cruelle immédiate. Pourtant, le silence suivit sa question. Harry risqua un regard vers Draco, et vit des yeux pleins de remords, de tristesse, et d'une autre émotion qu'il n'arrivait pas à déceler. Il ne s'attendait pas à voir ça dans les yeux du Prince de serpents.

-Je...,le blond hésita, Je suis désolé, Harry. Je ne voulais pas te blesser, je...je n'ai pensé qu'à moi et mon ego surdimensionné. Je suis vraiment désolé.

Le Gryffondor était ébahi. Draco Malfoy s'était excusé ! Jamais dans toute sa vie il n'avait assisté à ce genre de scène. Il pensait que leur dispute n'avait rien représenté pour lui, et qu'il allait tout oublier rapidement. Le soulagement du brun fut tel qu'il manqua de s'effondrer sur lui-même. Il posa sa main sur celle de son ami et sourit, prêt à pardonner. Le Serpentard sembla se détendre, et sourit à son tour. Ils restèrent comme ça un instant, puis se lâchèrent et s'installèrent sur les fauteuils pour parler. Draco annonça à Harry qu'il avait déclaré aux membres de sa maison qu'ils étaient amis et que quiconque osait se moquer d'un Gryffondor aurait affaire à l'héritier Malfoy. Les deux jeunes gens discutèrent ainsi un moment, jusqu'à l'arrivée de leurs amis, qui étaient tous stupéfaits par ce changement. Ils interrogèrent le génie Serpentard - car jamais cette dispute n'aurait été réglée sans lui - qui répondit que Draco avait « sollicité son aide pour régler cette affaire ».

Enfin réuni, le groupe reprit ses discutions animées, toutes principalement concentrées sur la réaction des autres élèves vis-à-vis de leur soudaine amitié. Étrangement, tous semblaient plus sereins une fois avoir tout révélé. Une fois ce sujet complètement épuisé, les amis se séparèrent pour suivre différentes conversations, ponctuées de rires, et de cris. Draco, l'air préoccupé, pris Ginny à part pour lui parler :

-Ginny, il y a quelque chose...j'en ai parlé à Théo, et il me dit d'être patient, mais...je ne sais pas. Tu t'y connais en relations, et surtout en sentiments amoureux, n'est-ce pas ?

-Si tu insinues par là que je me suis fait largué trop souvent, c'est assez délicat de ta part, mais ça ne te concerne pas.

-Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Je veux te parler de quelqu'un dont...dont je suis amoureux.

-Et pourquoi à moi ? Et pourquoi te renseigner auprès de Théo ? Tu sais très bien qu'il est...Par Merlin ! Qui ? Un de mes ex ?

-Oui. En fait, c'est un peu dur à dire mais...voilà...

Ron, curieux, s'approcha discrètement pour écouter ce qu'ils disaient, mais trébucha en arrivant, coupant le blond. Celui-ci écarquilla les yeux, et bégaya :

-Tu...tu nous...tu m'as...t'as entendu ?

-Ben...pas vraiment.

Ginny attrapa son frère par le bras et le poussa plus loin.

-On parle de quelque chose d'important, là. Alors si tu voulais bien aller jouer ailleurs, ça me ferait vraiment plaisir.

Le roux acquiesça, pétrifié. Quand sa sœur lui parlait sévèrement, ça voulait dire qu'elle était très sérieuse, et qu'il valait mieux ne pas la contredire. Une horloge dans la pièce sonna minuit, et les amis se séparèrent selon leur maison, puis retournèrent dans leurs dortoirs respectifs. Hermione et Harry parlaient encore des blagues de Blaise, tandis que Ginny se repassait la phrase de Draco en boucle dans sa tête :

-En fait, c'est un peu dur à dire mais...voilà : Je suis amoureux d'Harry...

**Fin**** chapitre 3  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Bon ! J'espère ne pas avoir déçu mes lecteurs et surtout pas ma meilleure amie Rafaëlle qui, même si elle me connait, attend bien gentiment que je poste les chapitre pour les lire au lieu de me harceler pour les avoir en avance.<p>

Draco à l'air un petit peu guimauve dans ce chapitre et j'ai bien peur que ça continuera un moment, même si le cas d'Harry risque d'être pire. A vous de deviner qui sera le plus masculin dans ce couple (=mâle dominant).

En espérant recevoir des commentaires de votre part et au prochain chapitre.


	4. Réflexions et discution

**Titre : **Les romances de Poudlard

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont tous à J.K. Rowling, sauf Luke Prince, qui est de ma propre création.

**Pairing :** Vous aurez tous compris, il y aura très probablement un Drarry. Les autres couples seront gays aussi, donc ceux qui n'aiment pas, ne lisent pas.

**Note :** J'ai eu envie de prendre Ginny comme narrateur, même si elle ne fait pas partie des personnages que je développerais le plus.

**A "anonyme bienveillante "** : Tout d'abord merci pour ta review. Ensuite, j'ai bien remarqué moi aussi que je suis allé un peu vite pour Draco, et je vais essayer d'arranger ça. Pour les amitiés, elles seront un peu plus développées dans les prochains chapitres, quand la situation sera un peu calmé. Sinon, pour le POV, même si c'est du point de vue d'un personnage, ce n'est pas obligatoirement écrit à la première personne. Même si le narrateur est externe, on peut utiliser un point de vue interne (J'ai du ressortir mes cours de français de 3ème pour être sûre que je ne m'était pas trompée). Autrement, merci pour la faute, je ne l'avais pas vu et la personne qui corrige mon texte non-plus.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 :<strong>** réflexions et discution  
><strong>

** POV Ginny**

Le dimanche matin, Ginny s'approchait d'Harry, déterminée à aider le fou qui avait osé tomber amoureux du Survivant. Le pauvre, victime du sourire charmeur et des superbes yeux verts, avait eu un regard désespéré lors de sa confession. La jeune fille ne voulait pas qu'il endure les années de souffrances qu'elle avait vécues quand elle était elle aussi tombée sous le charme du brun sans que celui-ci le sache. Elle savait qu'il était libre, et que les sautes d'humeur qu'il subissait à cause d'un certain blond n'étaient pas dues qu'à leur amitié soudaine.

La veille au soir, la rouquine avait été choquée par ce qu'elle avait entendu. Mais dès son réveil au matin, elle s'était dit que les deux Princes ennemis de Poudlard formeraient un très beau couple. Et, plus elle y réfléchissait, plus elle trouvait des couples en apparence impossibles mais qui étaient pour elle vraisemblables. Elle-même était dans une relation que personne n'oserait imaginer et qu'elle préférait garder secrète encore un moment.

Harry se leva, le regard sombre comme si il avait cherché une solution à un problème qu'il ne pouvait résoudre. Elle l'appela, toute souriante, et l'invita à sortir pour parler un moment. Il la remercia du regard, et la suivit. Ils se baladèrent un moment dans le parc, leurs pas étouffés par l'herbe brillante de rosée. Ils s'installèrent sur un banc à l'ombre d'un arbre, observant un moment le décor verdoyant vide d'êtres humains.

Après un long silence, Harry se tourna vers son amie et murmura :

-Ginny...je sais que ça va faire étrange, mais...c'est à propos de Draco.

La jeune Gryffondor sursauta. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce soit si rapide ! Elle faillit lui hurler les mots du blond, mais se retint, méfiante.

-Tu vois, hésita le lion d'habitude si courageux, il se comporte un peu bizarrement : Un jour il nie que Blaise m'a parlé dans un couloir qu'on croyait désert, l'autre il me sourit et me parle amicalement. Un jour il hurle à la traîtrise quand les autres dévoilent notre amitié, l'autre il s'excuse en baissant les yeux et en ayant un air triste. Je ne comprends pas son comportement. Qu'est-ce qu'il cherche à faire ? Me rendre dingue ?

Harry était à présent levé, tremblant, et avait presque hurlé la fin de sa réplique. La benjamine Wealsey lui attrapa la main pour l'inviter à se rasseoir et essayer de le calmer. La haine qui avait duré pendant sept ans entre lui et l'héritier Malfoy rendait le Survivant plus sensible et plus hésitant par rapport à leur relation actuelle.

-Il n'est pas le seul, pensa la jeune fille.

Elle sourit tendrement, et essaya de calmer les doutes du brun :

-Tu sais, Draco est humain lui-aussi. Quand Blaise et les autres se sont installés avec vous, il a paniqué, et a réagit comme la plupart des gens quand ils se retrouvent seuls : il a rejoint l'opinion du plus fort. Même si Théo -comme c'est lui qui a eu l'idée- savait qu'il fallait le faire réagir, il n'a pas pensé qu'en isolant quelqu'un d'aussi dépendant de son entourage comme Draco, il le mettait face à un mur. Seul, un Malfoy et sa fierté ne valent plus rien. Mais une fois tranquille, Draco a compris qu'il tenait beaucoup à toi. Il a hésité, a essayé de te parler, et a fini par demander conseil à un de ses vrais amis. Il s'est alors rendu compte qu'il n'était pas seul, et qu'on le soutiendrait peu importe ses choix. C'est pour ça qu'il s'est excusé, et qu'il va bientôt être renié par sa propre maison : pour ton bien.

Harry sembla calmé, rassuré par les mots de sa camarade. Celle-ci était fière d'elle : Elle avait redonné espoir au brun sans être précise. Elle ne l'avait pas effrayé par le mot « amour » s'il n'était pas prêt à l'entendre, mais elle ne lui avait pas brisé le cœur en parlant d'« amis » si les sentiments du blond pour lui étaient partagés.

Harry se releva et tendis la main à la jeune fille pour l'aider à se relever. La discussion était terminée, chacun ayant dit ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. À quelques mètres de là, un uniforme vert et argent apparu de derrière un arbre. Le Gryffondor observa le nouveau venu, et sourit joyeusement.

-Draco !

Le Serpentard se retourna vers celui qui l'avait appelé. Quand deux bras entourèrent ses épaules, il écarquilla les yeux, puis interrogea du regard la rouquine restée seule à côté du banc. Celle-ci sourit en haussant les épaules. Grâce à elle, Draco et Harry étaient complètement réconciliés. Le Survivant fini par lâcher son ami, toujours souriant, et retourna vers le château pour éveiller ses autres amis pour qu'ils puissent manger tous ensemble.

Le blond s'approcha de la jeune fille et la remercia. Ils discutèrent un moment des chances qu'il aurait côté cœur, puis rirent longtemps après avoir parlé de la probable réaction de Ron quand il serait réveillé à sept heures un dimanche matin.

Après quelques minutes, Harry revint, suivit dudit Ron et d'Hermione. Ils furent bientôt rejoins par Blaise, Théo et deux brunes toutes joyeuses. Ginny regarda la plus grande des deux dans les yeux et lui sourit doucement. Celle-ci lui rendit son regard et posa son doigt sur ses lèvres pour signifier le silence.

-Qu'est-ce qui ce passe, Astoria ? demanda Draco.

-Rien, ne t'inquiète pas. Juste un secret entre Ginny et moi.

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules, et le groupe se dirigea vers le château pour prendre leur petit déjeuner, prêts à affronter une fois de plus le reste de Poudlard.

**Fin POV**  
>v<br>V  
><strong>V<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>V<strong>  
>V<br>v  
><strong>POV Rusard<strong>

Installé dans la grande salle, le concierge observait d'un air dégoûté les élèves qui mangeaient en criant et en piaillant. Blottie dans ses bras, Miss Teigne lançait des regards jaunes aux enfants les plus bruyants, assez rares à cette heure matinale. Le dimanche, les occupants du château ne se réveillaient qu'à dix heures, les couloirs étant presque déserts avant cette heure. Pourtant, le réfectoire était bien assez bruyant pour l'homme et son animal. Comment une dizaine d'enfants pouvait faire autant de bruit ? S'il en avait eu le droit, Rusard aurait envoyé tous ceux qui le dérangeaient aux cachots, pendus par les pieds. Mais la directrice -tout comme l'ancien directeur à son époque- avait refusé. L'homme se plaignit à sa chatte, qui lui miaula des réponses.

Les portes s'ouvrirent sur un groupe d'élèves, et tout le réfectoire se tût. Cinq Serpentards et quatre Gryffondors avançaient côte à côte, se parlant comme des amis. Ils s'arrêtèrent un instant, et, la table des rouges et ors étant la plus vide, s'y installèrent pour manger sous les yeux ébahis des occupants de la pièce.

Au bout de quelques minutes, un Serpentard se leva, traita le Prince des serpents de traître et partit en courant, probablement vers sa salle commune. Le cri réveilla le reste des élèves qui commencèrent à parler de la présence de Draco Malfoy à la table du Survivant. Un Gryffondor suivit l'exemple du vert et argent en sortant précipitamment de la salle, sans pour autant crier à la traîtrise.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, des bruits aux portes indiquèrent l'arrivée des élèves prévenus de l'événement. Le vieux concierge grogna. Il y allait y avoir encore plus de bruits !

**Fin POV**  
>v<br>V  
><strong>V<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>V<strong>  
>V<br>v

Le même jour, loin du château de Poudlard, de ses élèves et de leurs problèmes, un jeune moldu un peu grassouillet traversait la rue principale de son village les mains dans les poches, sifflotant tranquillement. Il allait rejoindre ses amis pour faire ce qu'ils faisaient toujours le dimanche : embêter les vieux du quartier, boire des bières en douce, voler des pornos, et, s'ils avaient le temps, harceler le « monstre » du village. Un sourire se forma sur le visage du non-sorcier à l'idée de lancer des pierres sur le garçon solitaire qui vivait depuis plusieurs années dans une petite maison aux abords du village. Le « monstre » avait une peau blanche, des yeux rouges, et il fuyait le contact avec les hommes en vivant reclus, ne sortant que rarement de la forêt qui l'abritait. Une cible parfaite pour une bande de rebelles sans pitié.

L'adolescent arriva sur une petite place où cinq garçons de son âge attendaient. Il les rejoignit, et ils partirent pour commencer leurs activités de la journée.

Vers la fin de l'après-midi, les six moldus avaient accomplis tous ce qu'ils avaient prévu, excepté une chose. Ils quittèrent la cabane dans laquelle ils s'étaient cachés pour boire et s'éloignèrent du village et s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt qui le bordait. Ils aperçurent enfin une petite bâtisse entourée de conifères. Derrière la barrière qui protégeait la maison, un jeune homme à la peau extrêmement pâle lisait. Le groupe s'approcha de la barrière, ramassant tout objet pouvant servir de projectiles. Après avoir crié un signal, les garçons se mirent à lâcher des insultes en tout genre et lancèrent ce qu'ils avaient récolté sur le jeune de l'autre côté de la barrière. Celui-ci se protégea des ses bras et couru se réfugier dans sa maison. Quand il fut hors de portée, les six garçons ricanèrent et taguèrent la barrière et tout ce qui l'entourait avec des bombes de peintures sorties de leurs sacs. Puis ils partirent, fiers de leur journée passée à brutaliser des gens innocents.

Pourtant, ils n'avaient pas vus la lettre encore intacte qui dépassait de la boîte aux lettres couverte de peinture. Sur enveloppe, on pouvait lire le nom du destinataire et de l'expéditeur écrits sur le recto en lettres majuscules :

**À : LUKE PRINCE. **

**De : POUDLARD, ÉCOLE DE SORCELLERIE**

****Fin**** chapitre 4****

* * *

><p>Et voilà ! Ce chapitre m'a pris deux jours à écrire, même si l'inspiration a mis du temps à venir. Pour le couple GinnyAstoria, je n'avais pas vraiment envie de le développer, vu que j'en ai encore quatre à faire et que je n'en ai commencé qu'un (lequel ?).

J'ai donc ajouté un personnage de ma création, qui a quand même un lien avec l'histoire, pas d'inquiétude. Avec qui sera-t-il en couple ?(car, oui, il sera avec quelqu'un). Je vous laisse deviner !


	5. Note

Note à tous mes lecteurs :

Je mets toutes mes fictions en pause. J'ai eu une grosse panne d'inspiration, puis des problèmes d'ordinateur, la flem d'écrire et un autre problème d'ordi qui m'a fait perdre tous mes chapitres. Je pourrais les récupérer, mais ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite, et je les reprendrais dès le début car mon style d'écriture à grandement changé depuis que j'ai commencé à les écrire. **Les romances de Poudlard **et **Konoha, ville de la musique** sont donc en pause pour un long moment, et je posterais sûrement une (ou deux) autre fictions sur Harry Potter avant de m'y remettre.

Je suis désolée pour ces désagréments, et vous dis à bientôt.


End file.
